Stray
|history= Please keep in mind that Stray has no recollection of his past. Stray was born and raised in Colorado, and for the most part he had a normal childhood, until he hit puberty, which is when mutations start to become more obvious. A kid being bullied in school is fairly common, and no one really thinks much of it, until a mutant is involved. Constantly being bullied eventually led to Stray’s powers being triggered, and in this particular case he managed to burn down half of his high school. By sheer luck it managed to look like an accident, and to keep it under wraps Stray threatened the kid who was bullying him to keep his mouth shut. Things changed quickly, and as soon as he could get out of there he did, joining the United States army. For the most part he was able to keep his mutation, and himself off of the radar, no questions asked. Stray made it through basic training, learning hand-to-hand combat skills and weaponry. Most of his training being in rifles and pistols. After basic training Stray was offered to start working in the specialized medical field and he took the opportunity. He took an immediate liking to it and before he knew it he was a trained field medic. For a while it looked like things were going smoothly, until they were sent on a night mission and another soldier realized that Stray wasn’t showing up on their infrared camera. The whole team thought this was odd and successfully kept their discovery from Stray and relayed their findings to their commanding officer. A couple days later Stray woke up in a cell, and had become a prisoner of war in his own country. He quickly discovered that his captors belonged to a section of the government that was specially designed to deal with mutants. They showed great interest in his abilities and started running various experiments to try and figure out what made him tick, and eventually trying to apply his mutations to their own weapons. Stray was told that he was going to be used for the greater good, that he was going to be serving his country, and loaded him up with a bunch of false hope. Eventually the pain followed though, and Stray being the resilient and hard headed mutant he is, had no intention in cooperating with their demands. Greater good project or not, he refused to do what they asked and it eventually led to a couple forms of torture, one involving water seemed to be favorable. Eventually his memory was completely erased, and no memory from his past survived the onslaught. After a while it seemed that all of the tests and the torture was slowing down, and Stray was certain that they were going to off him soon. His assumption was correct; but somehow he managed to survive the “death” they had in store for him. Managing to escape the facility he tried to get as far away from there as he could. Eventually after traveling a few hundred miles away, he was convinced he was finally out of harms way. He found himself in New York City, and now begins a new battle, him trying to survive all over again. }} Category:CharacterCategory:OCCategory:NeutralCategory:Unregistered